eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Katinka
|year = 1962 |position = 13th (Joint last with three other countries) |points = 0 |previous = Wat een dag |next = Een speeldoos }} Katinka was the Dutch entry in the Eurovision Song Contest 1962 in Luxembourg performed by De Spelbrekers. It was performed eighth in the running order, but finished 13th after the voting with Nul Points, with three other countries on the night. It was the worst entry sent from the Netherlands at the time, and for the other three countries, as all of them have never had a nul points result before. However, things weren't looking up when they had nul points in 1963 as well! Lyrics Dutch= Elke morgen om halfnegen Komen wij Katinka tegen Rode muts en blonde lok Helgeel truitje, blauwe rok Maar ze trippelt zwijgend naast haar ma Daarom zingen alle jongens haar verlangend na Kleine kokette Katinka Kijk nou eens één keertje om Stiekempjes over je schouder Je ma ziet het toch niet, dus kom Maar haar blik verraadt geen née of ja Ben je verlegen misschien? We willen zo graag nog heel even Een glimp van je wipneusje zien Elke morgen, zon of regen Komen wij Katinka tegen Hakjes tik-tak op de stoep Korte rok met nauwe coupe Maar haar blik verraadt geen née of ja Daarom zingen alle jongens haar verlangend na Kleine kokette Katinka Kijk nou eens één keertje om Stiekempjes over je schouder Je ma ziet het toch niet, dus kom Kleine kokette Katinka Ben je verlegen misschien? We willen zo graag nog heel even Een glimp van je wipneusje zien Kleine kokette Katinka Kijk nou eens één keertje om Stiekempjes over je schouder Je ma ziet het toch niet, dus kom Kleine kokette Katinka Ben je verlegen misschien? We willen zo graag nog heel even Een glimp van je wipneusje zien Lala lalala lalala… Lala lalala lalala… Lala lalala lalala… Lala lalala lalala… |-| Translation= Every morning, at half past eight We meet Katinka Red bonnet and blond locks Bright yellow shirt, blue skirt But she trips silently beside her mum That’s why all the boys who long for her, sing Little coquettish Katinka Now, look round for once Sneaky over your shoulder Your mum doesn’t see it, so come on Little coquettish Katinka Are you maybe shy? We really want to see for a moment A glimpse of your tip-tilted nose Every morning, sun or rain We meet Katinka Heels tick-tack on the pavement Short skirt with narrow cut But her look doesn’t betray no or yes That’s why all the boys who long for her, sing Little coquettish Katinka Now, look round for once Sneaky over your shoulder Your mum doesn’t see it, so come on Little coquettish Katinka Are you maybe shy? We really want to see for a moment A glimpse of your tip-tilted nose Little coquettish Katinka Now, look round for once Sneaky over your shoulder Your mum doesn’t see it, so come on Little coquettish Katinka Are you maybe shy? We really want to see for a moment A glimpse of your tip-tilted nose Lala lalala lalala… Lala lalala lalala… Lala lalala lalala… Lala lalala lalala… Category:The Netherlands Category:Nul Points Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1962 Category:20th Century Eurovision Category:Joint last